Cullen Weekends
by Random Cowgirl
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, everything is settled, Jake is with Nessie, and everyone is happy as ever. What happens when the Cullens take a few trips? One back down to Rio? The movies? Or will Em and Nessie drag them to the Forks Fair?


**A/N: Twilight owned by Mrs. Meyer, I don't own any of it sadly. **

**EDIT! Everything after Bella's POV is brand new, I wasn't able to get anything up for her orginally but now the games begin :)**

Emmett POV

_It looks cloudy out, a storm is rolling in. Boo-yah! I wonder if Alice will announce a thunderstorm. Oh that would be awesome, Nessie hasn't ever played baseball full out. And I recently talked all of them into Football. Not that was a mans fun. Usually we drew straws to see whos team we were on. But the pixie would just tell us what we got. Oh I really want to play football!_ I started to jump and down in my seat as I thought of it. I was on the couch across from _Eddie Boy_ and Bella with Rosie on my lap looking at me with a curious expression. After shaking off Edward's stare at his nickyname I let Rosie into my mind.

"What babe, I was just thinking football. No harm done...yet." I said, holding up my hands. She so had my hands tied behind my back. She smirked, obviously not completely satisfied with my answer.

Alice burst threw the door at that moment, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Its time to rumble!" She said and before we knew it, the whoolleee entire family was in the living room. Ready for the games to begin...

Bella POV

_Edward dear do you think Nessie is ready for a game?_ I opened my head to my husband. My Edward looked back at me and nodded, so he thought it was okay, _then she shall play._ I reopened my mind to him with a smile, our little girl would play her first game of adult vampire baseball. I wouldn't let her play football just yet with them. She wanted to, but I knew Emmett played in "No Mercy" style. And as long as Edward was on my side, she knew she was better off just listening to us.

I got up off the white couch I had been sitting on, snuggling with Edward. I gracefully ran to the cottage and grabbed some shoes and supplies for the game, everything was already in a small bag so I just put on my stuff and ran back to the house. Edward always loved when I wore this outfit. He said sport outfits made me look sexy. If I was human, I would be tomato red. But after so many compliments from him(along with the rest of the family and Rose, who had oddly warmed up to me after a few shopping trips with Alice) I had gained a little more confidence with my grace and beauty. Although I still felt so small standing next to all the gods of my family, they kept telling me I was no longer human, and vampires were always gorgeous, which meant I was gorgeous. I only went with it for their sake. I went staight to the garage, it was where the equipment was kept, and we knew we would need extras for Nessie's first try. I turned the corner and felt my favorite arms instantly around me, picking me up and taking me to the group. He set me down but didn't release my waist. I passed out the outfits, still aware of his pressence. After a minute, literally, the whole family was back and changed. The group all slowly started fading out, couple after couple racing to the feild to set up. Nessie and Jacob left with Carlisle and Esme, simply to preserve their minds. Edward had hinted that Rose and Em would take a detour after leaving extra early. Too much information in my eyes. And apparently in Edward's also, as he insisted that we were the last to leave.

I closed the garage door and then allowed Edward to take my waist, sticking his hand in my back pocket as we walked human pace to the river. We had built a small bridge simply to allow visiters like Charlie easy access to the cottage. As we crossed the bridge Edward kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug.

"Ready love?" He said, looking his gorgeous gold eyes straight into mine. It took me a few seconds to respond, I had been much to caught up in his eyes.

He caught my hesitation and smiled that gorgeous smile of his. "Of course," I said, standing on my toes to give him a quick kiss. "But only because I know she has to grow up. Having a daughter with superior hearing isn't fun when you love your husband as much as I do." I gave him a second kiss, a wee longer, and took his hand, and off we went to the field.

* * *

><p>The teams has been split even, Esme would call the game as always, Edward, Nessie, Jacob and Carlise where on one team, while Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were on the other. I had decided after much debating to sit on the sidelines. I was hungry after a long time of not eating, and couldn't stand the idea of hunting without Edward, so I stat quickly on a log, waiting for the game to start.<p>

Although Jake still was in full hatred of Rose, and he couldn't run as fast as we could, he still insisted on playing with Nessie. However I knew he would try a few tricks up his sleeve knowing him, and Edward would be right there to stop them.

"Take positions!" Alice said in a normal voice, seconds after the first clap of thunder hit and everyone was at their bases, ready to go. Jaspter stood at the place, ready for the first hit. Carlise threw the ball with his grace and Jasper timed it perfectly, sending it a few miles into the forest. Edward had already disappeared into the forest, but I saw Nessie take off right after him, wanting her chance to catch it. He told her she had to have him there, and being the daughter of the fastest vampire I know, she would catch him quickly.

Alice smirked and then has a smile replace it soon after, and then the jumping began. "She caught it! Nessie caught it!" She squeeled and jumped on Jasper kissing him feriously at the thought of her neice. Jasper was perking up at the energetic emotions around him. If Alice was happy, he would surely be happy as well.

As they broke apart Nessie came running though the trees her arms in the air, waving the ball. "I got it! Auntie Alice did you see me! Uncle Em you should have been there, even Rose would have loved it!" She ran over to Rose and Em, putting her hands to their cheeks, showing them what she saw. They smiled instantly, and Rose gave her a soft hug, a silent congratulations, and of course Em picked her up in his usual loud self and hollared "I got me a girl to play football with! She ain't ever gonna have butter hands!" He put her down but still had the glow to his face of a 4 year old told they could buy whatever they wanted at Toys 'R Us **(A/N: Reference to the Ellen Show, she and a guest gave two little girls a shopping trip to Toys 'R Us). **She then ran over to Jasper, showing him, earning a hug and then she ran to her grandparents, showing them both earning additional hugs. After showing me and earning a kiss to the forehead and hug she went to Jacob, showing him her success with a smile as bright as the stars. Once she was finished her picked her up, planting a kiss on her lips as he twirled her around.

Of course Edward came to the field at that moment. I heard a growl errupt from his throat and within that second he had taken Nessie out of Jakes arms, a firm stare at Jake was planted on his face. I didn't mind Jake's affection. I knew and trusted him, after all, I had been Nessie once, but Edward didn't take kindly to their affection. He didn't want his little girl to grow up. So, I, as always, ran up to Edwards side and placed my hand on his shoulder, opening my mind. _Edward, please, it was nothing. You and I both have seen much worse at the High School. He loves her, and you know it. Ease up. For myself and her. Please._ He looked at me and then softened his face.

"Sorry." He said in a hard voice and walked back to his place. I sighed. Reopening my mind._ Get your tempermental behind over here right now._ He looked at me. Shocked at my words. His eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened on a hinge. He picked up a jog and came across the field. Everyone looked at me for a reason.

"Excuse us. Go ahead and continue, we won't be gone long." I said with a smile and wink to the rest of the family. They knew what I was gonna do, it was plastered on my face. Edward took my hand and we started to jog in sync, speeding up. Within a few feet we were at max power. As soon as he could no longer hear their voices we stopped, turning to face eachother.

"Care to explain?" I said, popping the question. He met my stare with blank eyes. "Edward, come on. You of all people should know I'm the one to tell."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it again and then took my hand over to a rock, sitting me down on his lap. "You work me like a fiddle love." He then placed a tender kiss on my cheek. "His mind. Just. He wants a more physical relationship. He's ready for it. Hes in his late 20s. But Nessie. Shes not older than 10. She looks older but she isn't. I just don't trust him not to be involved with her yet."

I smiled. We had this conversation before. I thought it drowned a day at La Push, but it seemed to be back in no time. I took his hand, holding it between my own. "Edward. I trust him nearly as much as I trust you. If I could pick anyone for _our_ daughter, its him." I took his cheek in one of my palms, still holding his hand. "You have to trust her judgements. We can't be with her every minute of everyday. And you should just be thankful kissing is all they are doing. I had a child at 17. Thats not the most perfect thing we've done."

He smiled. "Ah, but you shoulda been 18 when you had her."

I smirked, "and have more of the pain I felt when I carried her. I love her to death, actually take that back, I will love her forever, but I love her lots more as being able to communitcate with me instead of torture me. She needs 'human experiences'. Having a man that loves her only makes them better, not worse, remember that for me." I said, pulling his lips down to a sweet easy kiss. Our lips barely touched. I pulled back and looked at his eyes. They were softened, but there was still a hardness. _Edward. Please. For her. For me._

"Anything and everything for you love," another soft kiss. "I will try, but don't keep tabs of how much we talk about this. I don't want to be teased about it in a century."

I cringed. "Edward! I will have a 100 year old daughter in a century. Way to go, just make me feel old why don't you!" I hugged his side. Still cringing at the thought.

"Ah, but I have a beautiful wonderful wife, whose 100 years younger than I. And you don't see anything inappropriate with that?"

"But thats different! Edward, I will feel like an old grandma!"

"Carlise and Esme beat ya to it. As does Charlie."

I laughed at that, "Guess your right, ready to go back?"

He nodded and with that, we were off hand in hand toward the field. When we got back, Emmett was sliding to home, covering poor Esme with dust. She called is safe as we walked into the view.

"Howd he take it Bella? Like a dad or like a teenager?" Edward said laughing.

"Neither Emmett. Hopefully no more trouble, shall the game continue?" I said, loud enough for both Nessie and Jake to hear. Nessie winked at me twice, our secret sign for a thanks and love you. I returned it as I gave a last squeeze to Edward's hand, urging him to continue the game.

* * *

><p>The game ended. 1-1. After a whole days play, meaning a full 12 hours. Emmett of course on his team and then Edward. We went back to the cottage to put Nessie in her bedroom. We had changed it from the nursury to a safari adventure. It had white walls, with zebra bed sheets. Her accessories had all gone to either green(her favorite color of course), black or white. She fell asleep quickly after saying goodbye to Jacob. Edward had apologized to them both for his behavior and was now in his daughter's good graces again. That night we sat in the living room. Simply watching movie after movie. Not worrying about the time we had left together.<p>

**Added the Bella POV of the game. Let me know if anyone has any ideas on what I can do with them! I have a few in mind until you guys toss me ideas :D**

**Please review :)**

**-Random Cowgirl**


End file.
